starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Денгар
|принадлежность = Охотники за головами }} 'Денгар ' ( ) — известный охотник за головами и заклятый враг Хана Соло. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|130px|Денгар во времена Войн Клонов Денгар был гонщиком на планете Кореллия и членом команды «Феррини» до того, как в одной из гонок был побежден Соло. Во время аварии на этих гонках, Денгар сильно пострадал. В Имперской медлаборатории ему вживили кибер-имплантаты и Денгар стал одним из терминаторов, но в конце концов решил сбежать и работать на себя. Охотник за головами В 21 ДБЯ Денгар стал охотником за головами, сохранив хорошую репутацию. Он стал членом отряда охотников, в которую входили thumb|left|Денгар во время операции «Безопасный Груз»Боба Фетт, Латтс Раззи, Босск, Окед и C-21 Хайсингер. Позже они были наняты для миссии «Безопасный груз». Охота на Хана Соло Услышав, что за голову Хана была объявлена награда, Денгар осмелился явиться к Вейдеру, хотя ему было хорошо известно, что его самого разыскивает Империя как дезертира. Вейдер предложил Денгару прощение в обмен на поимку Соло. Ему так и не удалось найти Хана. Соло поймал Боба Фетт. На Татуине thumb|150px|Схема корабля Денгара Позднее Денгар обосновался на Татуине, занимался мародерством, а после взрыва баржи Джаббы Хатта нашел Бобу Фетта, выплюнутого сарлакком и отдал медицинским дроидам. За кулисами * Образцом для его оружия является пулемет MG-34. * В книге Тимоти Зана «Возрождение тьмы» Мара Джейд убивает охотника за головами, у которого есть идентификатор на имя Денгара Рота. Появления * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * * * * * «Showdown» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM» * «Murder on the Executor» * * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * «Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * * «Тёмная империя» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев»}} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * * «Darth Vader and Son» Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * «Handbook 2: Crimson Empire» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * * * * * * * * «Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters» * * * * * «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13» * * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * }} Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Ликвидаторы Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Киборги Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии Категория:Люди